Mes promesses
by lena-malefoy
Summary: Aujourd'hui, quand je me suis réveillée, je pressentis que la journée allait être magnifique ! Seulement, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort… OS Hermione/Fred


Bienvenue sur** mon nouvel OS**, encore un Fred/Hermione ) mais beaucoup plus **sombre** que l'autre !

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. !

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

**Remerciement à Beubeu14 pour la merveilleuse correction** ;)

Aujourd'hui, quand je me suis réveillée, je pressentis que la journée allait être magnifique ! Seulement, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort…

Au milieu de cette journée là, j'étais dans le salon de mes parents, ma fille sur mes genoux. Le salon était fort illuminé grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Les murs étaientt beige et les quelques armoires - comme celle de la télévision et celle où ma tendre mère entreposait nos photos – étaient en chêne. Une table basse en verre était disposée au milieu de la pièce et en « arche de cercle » dans le coin en face de celle-ci, se trouvait un divan brun.

- Maman ? fit ma fille.

-Oui ma chérie ?

- Je vais rester longtemps chez papi et mamie ?

-Non ma douce, seulement le temps d'un dodo, lui répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

- Parce que moi, je veux rester avec toi et papa ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas chez mamie hein ?

- Jamais je ne t'oublierais ma belle petite fille ! Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, tu le sais !

-Oui ! Et moi aussi je t'aime maman ! Et papa aussi ! Et mamie ! Et papi …

-Tu aime tout le monde et tout le monde t'aime, dis-je en riant.

Elle fit la moue auquel je ne pouvais jamais résisté ! Je lui fais plein de bisous sur le visage qui la font éclater de rire.

- Arrête maman ça chatouille ! dit-elle en se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à mes nombreux bisous.

Je lui en fais un dernier sur le front et la sert contre moi. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Fred et moi, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage ! Cela fait huit ans que l'on s'est mariés et bientôt cinq que nous avons eu Elena. J'aimerais d'autres enfants, mais nous avons tout notre temps, nous sommes encore jeunes, surtout pour des sorciers. Je laisse Elena chez mes parents pour organiser une soirée en amoureux avec Fred et qui sait ? Peut-être que cette nuit mettra en route un merveilleux bébé ! Je ris toute seule de ma pensée.

- Pourquoi ris-tu Hermione chérie ?

-Ho ! Pour rien maman.

Elle hausse les épaules, habituées maintenant à ce que je garde certaines choses pour moi. Je soupire, je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle fait ça !

-Bien ! Je pensais seulement que ce soir peut-être, j'aurais l'occasion de faire un frère ou une sœur à Elena. Dis-je résolue.

-Rho se serait merveilleux ! S'exclama- telle

Je soupire et remarque qu'Elena n'a pas fait attention à ce que je venais de dire. J'en étais soulagée ! Je n'aimerais pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

-Bon, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à y aller !

Je me relève, dépose Elena sur le divan et part vers le porte-manteau près des escaliers, donnant sur le couloir des chambres. J'enfile mon manteau rouge et retourne dans le salon déposer un baisé sur le front de ma fille.

- Je t'aime

Je regarde ma mère et la prend dans mes bras.

-Je viens chercher Elena demain vers 16h cela ira ?

-Elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle voudra.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et me retourne vers ma mère et ma fille qui m'ont suivi.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je dois aller chercher du champagne, Fred adore ça depuis qu'il en a goutté à notre mariage. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

-Je me souviens, dit-elle en souriant, c'est ton père qui en avait apporté une bouteille. Tu y vas en transplanant ?

-Non, c'est trop risqué. Je vais prendre l'autobus !

-Bien, à demain alors ma puce et profite de ta soirée.

Je leur donne encore un baiser chacune. Et leur fais un signe de la main en partant vers l'arrêt d'autobus.

Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard que le bus arrive, je rentre à l'intérieur et m'assieds sur un siège vide. Le bus redémarre. L'arrêt suivant, un groupe composé de trois hommes et d'une femme portant un sac de voyage rentre dans le car en parlant dans une langue étrangère. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur les quatre sièges qui étaient face à moi, le sac de voyage entre eux.

Les hommes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus aussi galants qu'avant ! C'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque j'ai vu ces hommes monter avant la femme et laisser celle-ci porter un si gros sac qui avait l'air d'être plutôt lourd.

Je détourne mon regard d'eux pour regarder le trajet, j'allais bientôt arriver à destination. J'esquisse un sourire en pensant à la tête que fera Fred lorsque je lui montrerais la bouteille de champagne. Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ! Je suis excitée et pressée d'être à ce soir ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de harceler Fred pour savoir quel cadeau il allait m'offrir ! Je vais enfin le savoir… A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qu'il ne me restait que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à quoi il m'avait acheté… Je ne savais pas non plus que je n'allais pas respecter ma promesse faite à ma fille de ne pas l'oublier chez mes parents… Ni celle faite à ma mère, de revenir chercher Elena… Ou encore celle à Fred de ne jamais le quitter.

La dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant que ça se passe, fut consacré à débattre pour savoir si je mettrai l'ensemble rouge ou le noir ce soir.

.

.

.

.

Lorsque madame Granger alluma la télévision pour regarder les informations, accompagné de son mari et de sa petite fille ce soir-là, elle crut que le monde s'était effondré en même temps qu'elle. Elle pleura devant le visage remplis d'incompréhension de son mari et de sa petite fille. Sa petite fille …

.

.

.

Fred regardait l'horloge avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme d'être en retard surtout pas un jour comme celui-ci. Il se faisait la réflexion que peut-être essayait-elle de le punir de ne pas avoir craché le morceau pour son cadeau. Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir ses beaux parents devant sa porte et encore plus en voyant ceux-ci les yeux rougis comme-ci ils avaient pleuré. Il eut peur d'un coup qu'il soit arrivée quelque que chose à Elena sachant qu'Hermione devait amener leur fille chez eux. Il commença à paniquer, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Il pensa aussi qu'il voudrait qu'Hermione arrête son petit jeu et vienne vite pour qu'ils aillent voir leur douce princesse. N'imaginant pas un instant que sa fille n'avait rien mais qu'Hermione était bien la victime.

.

.

.

Depuis ce jour-là Arthur Weasley ne parla plus des moldus.

Fred n'aima plus le champagne.

Harry et Ron ne purent jamais parler d'Hermione sans qu'une larme vienne les trahir.

Elena attendit que sa mère vienne la chercher et ne comprit pas pourquoi son père lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir.

.

.

.

Dans la gazette du sorcier le 28 aout 2007 :

_Le décès d'une héroïne de guerre !_

_Pas plus tôt qu'hier soir, nous avons reçu la terrible nouvelle du décès de l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Weasley née Granger. Celle-ci était dans le monde moldu lorsque ce drame s'est produit. Hermione Weasley a emmené sa fille chez ses parents pour pouvoir passer la soirée avec son mari à l'occasion pour leur 8ème anniversaire de mariage. Elle aurait quitté la maison de ses parents pour prendre l'autobus afin d'acheter un ultime cadeau à son époux pour que leur soirée soit mémorable ! Malheureusement, une bande de terroriste moldu est monté dans le bus et a fait exploser celui-ci avec des moldus innocents et notre héroïne, mère de famille. Ces terroristes sont …_


End file.
